Dis-moi Kid, tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ?
by isolationized
Summary: Il l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas le premier bien sûr mais, il était différent des autres. Ses cheveux rouges sang, ses prunelles onyx, sa démarche chaloupée, sa voix grave, son attitude cruelle, sa silhouette épaisse, ses lèvres couleur sang, ses cicatrices indélébiles, son sourire carnassier. Il l'intriguait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. { OS : Kid x OC }


**Hello ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais après avoir vu une image de Kid, je développe une attirance particulière pour lui ( gnhh..) ! Je n'sais pas comment cette idée d'OS à germer dans ma tête mais voilà, j'ai mis à jour cet OS pour vous. x')**

** _Have Fun !_ **

* * *

_« Dis-moi Kid, tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? »_

Il _l_'intriguait. Ce n'était pas le premier bien sûr mais, il était différent des autres. Ses cheveux rouges sang, ses prunelles onyx, sa démarche chaloupée, sa voix grave, son attitude cruelle, sa silhouette épaisse, ses lèvres couleur sang, ses cicatrices indélébiles, son sourire carnassier. Il _l_'intriguait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

La première fois qu'_elle_ l'avait vu c'était à l'île de Chisana. _Elle_ y avait été pour voir de la « famille ». _Elle_ n'aurait pas dû le voir mais _elle_ était remontée pour voir le monde extérieur celui dont les parents parlaient avec horreur. Ce monde couvert par la haine, la cruauté et la rage. _Elle_ voulait le voir de ses propres yeux, au lieu de croire aux histoires courantes. Sûr l'île des Hommes Poissons, les rumeurs courent en disant que le monde extérieur est froid, cruel et que les hommes ne sont que des salops enragés à la recherche de l'inaccessible.

_Elle_ avait été curieuse et avait observé les premiers hommes qu'_elle _avait vus. Ils étaient plusieurs sur un bateau. Ils correspondaient bien à la description sanglante qui accompagnait le mot « humain » mais pourtant, _elle_ est restée. Au début, il lui avait fait peur lui et sa voix rocailleuse. Son sourire carnassier _l_'avait terrifié, mais finalement _elle_ s'y était vite habituée. Sa voix rauque lui était devenue familière au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Il ne _l_'avait pas remarqué, il sentait juste une présence dans son dos mais à chaque fois qu'il se tournait _elle_ disparaissait. Chaque matin ses parents lui demandait où _elle_ allait, et _elle_ leur répondait toujours la même chose « qu'_elle_ allait voir ses amies près des chutes d'algues ». Et ils la croyaient. Ah ! S'ils savaient, ils seraient sûrement en train de s'arracher des écailles de folie. C'était bien le mot. De la folie. _Elle_ en était folle. _Folle de lui_.

Des fois, _elle_ se maudissait de ne pas pourvoir marcher. De ne pas pourvoir le suivre quand il partait. D'avoir cette nageoire à la place des jambes et de devoir rester cachée quand il se retournait.

Il l'a vu une fois, sur l'Archipel des Shabondys. _Elle_ était remontée pour le voir, pour l'admirer, pour le surveiller, pour voir celui dont _elle_ était folle. Il s'était retourné, pour essayer encore une fois de voir cette présence devenue familière au fil du temps. _Elle_ était restée à la surface, à le regarder. _Elle_ s'était montrée à ses yeux. Le pirate l'avait aussi regardé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait enfin « la présence ». _Une sirène_, surprise. Ils s'étaient regardés intensément, si intensément qu'il n'avait pas vu l'autre homme arrivé dans son dos mais _elle_ si. Elle était repartie dans les profondeurs avec un sentiment d'allégresse. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait regardé. Une expression de surprise avait tordu son visage quelques secondes puis, de l'indifférence avait pris le relais. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. C'était tout ce dont elle avait rêvée. Juste un regard sur _elle_.

_Elle_ était rentrée chez elle avec une joie démesurée. La mauvaise nouvelle qui aurait put lui être annoncé à ce moment ne lui aurait absolument rien fait. _Elle_ était heureuse.

A chaque matin _elle_ allait à la surface, près de son navire et s'en approchait silencieusement contrairement aux autres fois où _elle_ se contentait de le regarder de loin. _Elle_ n'en avait plus peur, _elle_ savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. _Elle_ le savait. _Elle_ attendait sagement qu'il se pointe sur le pont. Son cœur loupait quelques battements dés qu'_elle_ apercevait l'épaisse silhouette penché au dessus de l'eau.

A chaque matin, il se levait en se demandant si _elle_ était venue comme la veille. Sa présence lui devenait habituelle et agréable. Il se levait, en hurlant quelques ordres puis sortait sur le pont d'un pas pressé. Il avait même pris le reflex de se pencher par dessus le bastingage. Son sourire carnassier s'étirait sur son visage dés qu'il voyait la petite forme dans l'eau.

A chaque matin ils se regardaient profondément. Lui depuis le pont et _elle_ depuis l'eau. Il la détaillait encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser. Ses bouclettes ébènes flottantes sur l'eau, ses yeux dorés fixés sur lui, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes, son visage dans une courbe fine et sensuelle. _Elle_ était belle, il le savait parfaitement.

Leur petit rituel était brisé par le même homme toujours, celui l'appelait et celui qu'_elle_ aimait tournait le dos lentement, à contrecœur sans la quitter des yeux. _Elle_ aurait aimé lui crier de revenir pour qu'_elle_ puisse encore le contempler mais elle repartait déçu avec pour seule réconciliation le fait de l'avoir vu encore une fois.

Un jour _elle_ n'était pas venue le voir, ses parents lui avaient interdit de quitter l'île en raison des derniers événements. La « Guerre au Sommet » disaient-t-ils en prenant tout leur sérieux possible. Ce n'était plus une gamine, mais ils préféraient faire attention. Elle, _elle_ s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait le voir à et ceux à tout prix. Juste lui et personne d'autre. A force de supplier ses parents, ils l'avaient laissé partir. Ce jour là _elle_ était remontée plus tard que d'habitude. Quand _elle _avait fait surface le soleil se couchait déjà. Trop tard ?

Elle s'était approchée de son navire. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, mais rien. Pas de présence. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se retenant de pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas attendu. Ca lui faisait si mal au cœur, si mal qu'_elle _laissa une larme salé descendre doucement sa joue pour se terminer dans l'océan. Lui aussi avait eu mal. Il était sorti avec son manteau épais de couleur rouge pâle, il avait marché jusqu'à un embarcadère où il s'était assis avec un sentiment qui lui tordait les tripes ; la déception. _Elle _n'était pas venue. Pourquoi ? Le roux soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

_Elle_ avait faillit repartir, mais au lieu de ça, _elle _avait était attirée par une silhouette sur un petit ponton un peu plus loin. C'était bien lui, _elle_ le reconnaissait avec sa silhouette épaisse. La sirène s'en était approchée lentement sans faire un bruit. La sirène s'approcha de l'embarcadère, c'était la première fois qu'_elle_ le voyait d'aussi prés. _Elle_ le regarda. Il était beau, très beau.

Il l'avait senti. Sa présence, la présence qu'il aimait tant. La présence qui lui était si agréable. _Elle_ était là. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement et croisa son regard doré, envoutant, profond. Le pirate ne fit rien et la regarda. Le sentiment qui lui tordait les tripes s'évapora peu à peu pour laisser place à de la joie. Une joie infime.

\- Tu es venue finalement, souffla-t-il sans la quitter du regard alors que son sourire grandissait.

_Elle_ ne lui avait pas répondu et lui avait sourit tendrement. La jeune sirène posa ses avants bras sur le bord du ponton. _Elle _s'y hissa doucement pour admirer le roux de plus près. Encore plus près. Non, _elle_ n'avait pas peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. _Elle_ avait déposé ses doigts sur la peau du roux tandis qu'_elle_ découvrait les muscles du torse. _Elle_ remonta ses doigts vers le visage du pirate, remontant la mâchoire du rouquin. Puis _elle_ glissa sa main vers ses cheveux flamboyants. N'importe qui aurait tiré une tête en voyant le portrait. Une sirène et un humain, qui plus est, un pirate réputé pour être sanguinaire avec dans les bras une sirène.

Quand _elle_ rapprocha son visage du sien, il eut une furieuse envie de _l'embrasser sauvagement_. De l'_embrasser_ ? Oui, oui. Il s'en rendait compte. Il était amoureux de la sirène. Il frissonna en sentant ses fins doigts glisser sur sa peau balafrée. Il la laissant faire sans émettre de protestation. Il roula des yeux sur le frêle corps qui s'était déposé dans ses bras une nageoire brillante, des cheveux bouclés ébène, des yeux dorés, un visage attirant. Au moment où elle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'attendit pas plus et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa en laissant sa sauvagerie prendre le dessus. C'est un pirate après tout.

Ce baiser dont ils rêvaient tout les deux depuis qu'ils s'étaient regardés. Ce baiser interdit. Ce baiser profond et sauvage. Ce baiser qui voulait tout dire. Ce baiser tout simplement. Ce baiser.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par le roux en continuant d'explorer ses cheveux flamboyants d'une main. Il lui mordit la lèvre en demandant l'accès à sa bouche, elle l'ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche pour lui permettre d'en prendre possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet enflammé.

_« Elle était folle de lui. Lui était fou d'elle. »_

* * *

**Je sens que Kid est un peu à l'eau de rose ( gnnnn...) !Des avis ?J'ai aussi envisagée une suite mais j'aimerais avant-tout vos impressions sur cet OS. Je n'ai pas mis le nom de la sirène car .. *roulements de tambours* j'avais pas d'idée pour son prénom. °A° Pas de tomates, merciii.. *part se cacher*.**_  
_

_**Reviews ? **_


End file.
